


Bienvenue  à Montréal

by QueenOfBrooklyn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Montreal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBrooklyn/pseuds/QueenOfBrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jack took Bitty out on a date in Montreal + 1 time Bitty got to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenue  à Montréal

**1.**

 Their first date in Montreal took place on July 2nd 2016\. Bitty and Jack arrived on the 30th of June late at night and then spent Canada day with Jack’s parents. Bitty insisted that he didn’t mind, he absolutely loved the Zimmermanns, but Jack was very adamant about spending the Saturday just the two of them. After they’d had lunch, they made their way to the metro – which Bitty had tried to call the subway until Jack almost bit his head off – and after navigating across different cars and platforms and stations to find a couple of empty seats and to make a line change, they finally emerged from the underground in the Old Port. Bitty was absolutely enchanted by the old buildings and churches, and the cobble stone streets where crowds of residents and tourists walked, biked, or were even enjoying calèche rides. Bitty’s hand itched to grab Jack’s as the taller man gave him a guided tour – commentary included—as they ventured through the streets, and stopped occasionally when either of them wanted to snap a photo or go into a shop.

 

It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining down on them, not a cloud in the sky.  Thankfully, they’d finally made their way closer to the water, which meant fewer buildings and more of a breeze.

 

They stopped for an early dinner before Jack insisted that they should get going if they were going to make it to the beach.

 

“A beach?” Eric asked, slightly confused.

 

“We are on an island Bittle,” Jack chirped, bumping their shoulders together. “I mean, you can’t go swimming, and you probably wouldn’t want to honestly, but there’s sand, and a great view.”

 

By the time they got there, Clock Tower Beach was pretty crowded already, but Jack slipped his fingers between Bitty’s and guided him along to the edge of the beach along one of the metal fences as they got to watch the sun set behind the Jacques Cartier Bridge. Jack snapped some more pictures as the city came to light and they chatted as Bitty took off his shoes and dug his bare feet into the sand. It was getting late, and dark, and Eric was starting to wonder what they were still doing here. Sure it was a nice view, and who doesn’t love the beach, but it seemed like they’d seen everything there was to see.  It was then that Jack hip checked him gently and pointed out into the distance.

 

“Watch there,” he instructed, leaning his elbows on the metal fence. Seconds after the words had left his mouth fireworks were set off across the water. Someone on the beach turned up a radio that filled the beach with the music that the show was perfectly timed to. The theme for the night? Heroes.

 

The show was absolutely spectacular. They did this every Wednesday and Saturday in July, Jack explained. He figured that since they had gotten to watch the fireworks in Georgia last year, it was only right that they catch a show here too.

 

**2.**

Their second date was the next day. Jack woke Bitty up at stupid o’clock, insisting that they should go for a run.

 

“Jack, we got in late last night,” the blond whined as he stood up from lacing his shoes.

 

“If we wait too long, it’ll get too hot,” Jack pointed out, pulling open the front door of his parents’ Westmount home and stepping out onto the front porch.

 

“Or we could just not go,” Bitty muttered under his breath. Jack chuckled, but otherwise decided to pretend like he didn’t hear Bits’ quiet complaints about this being his vacation and that he should be allowed to sleep in past sunrise.

 

If there is one thing Bitty learned about the island of Montreal during his three days here was that it was all hills. Literally. All of it. Especially the downtown area where Bob and Alicia lived.   Granted, he shouldn’t be surprised, it is called _Mont_ real after all. And for fuck sakes, he believed that his was a real mountain. No objections there.

 

Bitty was in good shape and he was a good runner, but he was used to flat surfaces. So, instead of Bitty sprinting ahead of Jack to take the lead and set their pace, their roles got switched around. Bitty huffed and puffed, as he followed Jack up the side walk of what was probably the steepest fucking hill in this whole damn city.  He supposed he couldn’t complain too much, he did have a nice view from back there.

 

Before long, the sunny residential streets turned into trees and wooden stair cases, and the pair were, almost like magic, transported from the busy city into a quiet forest. Jack slowed his pace ever so slightly and the two fall into a synchronized rhythm side by side. They followed the paths, Jack usually directing them which way to go, but sometimes letting Bitty chose. The sun was bright and hot when Jack finally slows to a walk. They were both panting and sweating, but it feels nice. They reached the end of the path which lets out on a wide open space. There was a large building atop of stone steps that lead down to the Belvedere that looks out onto the city, giving them a great view of the skyline.

 

“This city is full of surprises,” Bitty mumbled to himself. He took in the planted flowers, mothers with strollers, teenagers on skateboards, tourists taking shots in front of the city, and the young girl sitting at a piano, playing a tune he didn't recognize. He didn't even notice that Jack has stepped aside to buy them some water bottles from a vendor.

 

When he joined Bitty again he shamelessly slipped their hands together and pulls them to the edge of the look out where he pulled himself up onto the stone railing. 

 

“Pretty cool, eh?” he smiled quite pleased with himself that Bitty didn’t seem even the least bit bitter that he got dragged out of bed this morning. They took their time catching their breath, rehydrating, and taking selfies on Bitty’s phone. A couple of people glanced their way, some double taking because of how familiar Jack looks, but if any of them recognize him they don’t say anything.

 

They bought some ice cream from the same vendor as before and Jack grabs Bitty’s hand again as they set off on the paths again. They wandered aimlessly until they heard the faint sound of drumming and then Jack lead them in the direction it was coming from.  They came across the Tam-Tams, which were another summertime tradition in Montreal.  They wandered through the crowds for a little while before finding a tree to sit under and enjoy the rest of the beautiful afternoon, hands still clasped. That was Bitty’s favourite part. He didn’t know if it’s because Jack was sure no one will recognize him, or if no one will care, or even if it was because Jack suddenly wanted to be out and proud. Bitty didn’t care which it is, for now, he’s just glad that he can hold his boyfriend’s hand in public without either of them being worried about being seen.

 

**3.**

 

The next time they were in Montreal was Christmas break. It was freezing outside, and a small storm had hit the night before, leaving about a foot of snow in its wake. Luckily for Bitty, who wanted to do a bit of last minute shopping, Montreal has an underground city filled to the brim with stores so he didn’t have to be outside in the winter wonderland for very long.

 

It didn’t really start out as a date, just Jack accompanying Bitty, but the two definitely didn’t waste the opportunity to bask in the other’s presence. Jack offered to hold Bitty’s bags, they walked through the malls with their fingers tangled together, and they shared a soft pretzel, despite Jack’s objections and insistence that they could find something healthier to snack on.

 

Bitty had found everything that he needed and they were about to hop back on the metro and head home when he spotted it; the rink right over there in the middle of the food court.

 

“Jack!” he exclaimed. He didn’t even need to word his request; Jack already knows what it’s going to be.

 

“Really Bits?” he asked. The rink wasn’t that big and there are quite a few people on the ice already; nothing really spectacular. Although the place is decorated for Christmas; it does look pretty.

 

Bitty raised his brows, surprised. “I never thought I’d see the day when Jack would say no to skating,” he teased, tugging on Jack’s hand trying to get him closer to the rink.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “There’s dozens of other places we could go Bits; bigger rinks, outside, someplace where we’ve actually brought our skates.”

 

“Please,” Eric begged. “We can rent a pair, and here is less cold than _outside._ ” He said it with a tone of disdain. “Come on, you’ll work off that pretzel,” he teased. Although Jack is unimpressed, the Atrium Le 1000’s rink was new and fun for Bitty and he supposes it can’t be all bad. So with a sigh he let himself get tugged along by his small boyfriend and they payed the entry fee and rented skates before going downstairs to cram their purchases and jackets into a small locker.

 

They lapped the rink a couple of times together before Bitty sped off ahead of Jack and eventually found himself near the middle of the rink with a couple of girls who were practicing figure skating tricks. Jack watches with a smile on his lips as he skates slow laps around the ice.

 

He got recognized by a couple of people, stopped to talk to a few kids and their parents and took some photos with them. They didn’t interrupt his skate for too long and soon enough he was back at it, gaining speed to catch up to Bitty who had slipped back into the crowd of people skating laps.

 

Jack caought up to him quickly – Bitty wasn't going that fast – and wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist, pulling him behind a post, away from most of the prying eyes. Eric squeaked in surprise but smiles into the kiss that Jack pressed to his lips.

 

**4.**

 

Their forth date in Montreal was a double date. Sort of. Jack didn’t want to call it that, but when he’d told his parents he was going to take Bitty to the Pepsi Forum, Bob insisted that he come along.

 

“It’s not that I think you’re incapable of giving Bitty historically accurate facts, but son, that’s where I won my first cup,” he explained shrugging on his jacket. “Besides, I tell the stories way better,” he teased, shooting Jack a wink. The younger of the two tried not to groan.

 

They had dinner first, which was fine. Jack got to sit next to Bitty, legs pressed together, an arm slung over the back of a chair, or even hands intertwined under the table. They then walked around, looking at all the Habs memorabilia while Bob recounted tails from his glory days.  Bitty walks next to Bob, listening intently and nodding along to whatever he says. Jack was a couple of passes behind with his mom, it’s not like either of them haven’t been here before.

 

“This was supposed to be a date,” Jack muttered under his breath. His hands are stuffed into his pockets and his whole demeanor yells ‘annoyed AF’.

 

“Well then you shouldn’t have mentioned it to your father,” Alicia laughed brightly. She can understand why her son is so annoyed, but at the same time, he should have known better.

 

“You would take his side,” Jack scoffed, making Alicia laugh again.

 

“Come on, can’t let them have all the fun,” she encouraged, slipping her arm through his and pulling him along.

 

Things did not get better after that. They went to a movie, which Jack found awkward as hell. He was half expecting to be able to sit in the back row with Bits and steal a kiss or two. Who can blame the guy? Eric’s been busy with school, he’s been busy with hockey; this is the most time they’ve spent together in ages, not to mention that staying at your parents’ house with family visiting doesn’t exactly give you a lot of time to canoodle.

 

But he successfully manages to – mostly— keep his hands to himself for the two hours. When they walk out Bob suggested they swing by the bowling lanes and Bitty enthusiastically agreed. Things did start to look up a little at that point and Jack actually started to have fun. That could also be due to the round of drinks that his dad ordered too.

 

Jack was even the one to suggest that they take a photo together before his parents claimed that they were going to leave because it was getting late, but insisted that Bitty and Jack stay out a little longer.

 

Jack mouthed a ‘thank you’ to his mom before they leave.

 

They made a stop at the GameCenter before they would call it a night too and headed back to the house. There, they play a game of pool where Jack decides that he’s going to be a total cliché and help Bitty play, even though the Southern Baker already knows how. He didn’t object though because Jack was all smiles, laughing loudly, and bashfully flirting with him; it was the most relaxed he’d seen him in weeks.

 

**5.**

 

They didn’t make it back to Montreal until the end of February of the next year. They were finally out as a couple and they didn’t have to hide, not that they did that much when they were here. Montreal may be one of the places – besides a hockey arena, Providence, and Samwell – where Jack would most likely get recognized, but it’s also a safe place for him. It’s home. He’s always been able to be himself here, and even being in the closet hadn’t stopped him from doing that.

 

But Bitty’s graduated from college and Jack had a game against the Habs, so the two of them go a couple of days before and stay a couple of days after, luckily Jack’s schedule permitted it. Coincidentally the city happened to be throwing its yearly Montreal en Lumière festival that week.

 

Jack was excited to catch a couple of the shows, Bitty’s excited for the food, and luckily their last night there was the Nuit Blanche. Bitty was reluctant to agree at first; who would want to spend an entire night outdoors in the middle of the winter? But after borrowing an extra sweater and two pairs of wool socks from Jack he agreed.

 

He cannot say that he regrets it at all.

 

There were so many people, everywhere; the whole city was lit up and alive. There was a Ferris wheel, warm drinks, photo booths, food trucks, exhibits, music, and of course there’s skating at the Old Port, so they go there too. There were so many other things they could have done too, but obviously there wasn’t enough time, which actually makes Bitty a little sad. Who’d have thought that he would want to spend _more_ time outside in the cold?

 

Jack had his camera again and he’d been taking shots all night. They decided to hit up the Ferris wheel one last time before they headed out and once they get to the very top, Jack pulled out his phone.

 

“Smile,” he said holding it out. He took a first shot of the two of them grinning at the screen, and then another after he’d successfully caught Bitty’s mouth in a kiss.

 

Much to his surprise, Eric came home to find the second photo posted on Jack’s Instagram. His caption? A heart eye emoji.

 

**+1**

Bitty insistsed that he gets to plan this date. Sure, Jack is from here, he knows the best spots, but then again, this isn’t something they had done together and Bitty was positive that it was something Jack would want to do.

 

So one spring day when they’re in Montreal, Bitty dragded Jack to the many museums in Montreal. It’s a rainy day, so it’s really the perfect plan. Once Jack cought on to what they were doing, Bitty let him take the lead, dragging him around from one exhibit to the other by the hand.

 

They had lunch at a little café and it was a really great morning.  They headed to one last place in the afternoon, and Bitty made sure that Jack brought his camera along.

 

“It’s not really a museum I guess,” Bitty said as they walked out of the metro station and onto the street. He didn’t doubt that Jack had an idea of where they were going; he knew this city best, after all. “But I saw an article online and it looked like fun.”  

 

They got to the entrance of the botanical gardens and Bitty insisted on paying the entrance fee once again.

 

“My day, I pay,” he’d been repeating to Jack like a mantra since 10 am.  They shed their jackets, Jack’s light one and a full on winter coat in Bitty’s case, as they stepped into the warm green houses. They strolled leisurely amongst the flowers and the foliage stopping occasionally for a picture or just to observe.

 

Finally, Eric spotted a sign for the exhibit he really wanted to go to and quickly tugged Jack along. They stepped through the doors and the lips of both boys quirk up into smiles.

 

“Oh wow,” Bitty breathed as he took in the sight of butterflies flying around overhead.

 

Jack leaned down to kiss his temple as a silent thank you before they ventured off along the path. There are quite a few people around, but it’s not overly packed which made Bitty less nervous about the grand finale he had planned for this date.

 

The perfect moment came along when Jack reached out for his hand, murmuring “don’t move.” Eric stopped and finally noticed that there was a butterfly perched on his shoulder while Jack busied himself with taking a million and one photos of it. His finger stayed on the button unknowingly as Bitty sunk down slowly to one knee. Once he was on the ground however, Jack had lowered the camera and was staring at him with his brows slightly furrowed.

 

“I have a question for you,” Bitty smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a gold ring. “I was wondering, if after this date, you’d want to set another one with me, and at the end of that one, we can go home as husbands.”

 

Jack kept a straight face, blinking down at Bitty. His quiet was making the shorter of the two grow nervous, until Jack snorted and broke out into a fit of laughter.

 

“Thank was a horrible pun,” he grinned, still laughing at it. “But yeah, let’s set a date,” he agrees.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reply to a post on tumblr which can be found [here!](http://des-zimbits.tumblr.com/post/145543600306/im-from-montreal-and-for-high-school-i-went-to-a%20%0A)
> 
>  You guys can also reblog it [ here ](http://monsieurjacksdad.tumblr.com/post/145625431448/5-times-jack-took-bitty-out-on-a-date-in-montreal) if you so wish :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> And sorry for the odd formatting!
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> Check out this wonderful [photo set](http://sinivy.tumblr.com/post/145824037977/for-monsieurjacksdads-beautiful-work-bienvenue-%C3%A0) by @sinivy on tumblr made to go with the fic :)) <33


End file.
